


Dilemmas

by musicforswimming



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bad Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Epic Fail, F/M, Food, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka attempts to surprise Suki. Things don't entirely work out the way he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemmas

Fine, so surrounded by a bunch of guards with Princess Crazy a couple of tents away, on one of the winding-est mountain paths Sokka has ever had the displeasure of facing, isn't ideal, but you've gotta make do with what you've got in this life, right?

Fortunately, Suki agrees on that point. It's one of the reasons they get along so well. That and fighting. Also the part where she's got really awesome legs.

So when she finishes conferring with the captains sent on the Prison Escort Mission -- read, telling them all what to do, because they're all too scared of Azula to do much of anything without Suki ordering them to it -- and manages to chase off Ty Lee, who Sokka's pretty sure is doing this on purpose at this point, and then, _finally_ , comes looking for Sokka, he's ready and waiting in their romantic little tent love-nest, with some nice little blue flowers he picked for her and also a double helping of the stew, because a perk of being the boyfriend of the girl who's basically in charge of the whole operation is that you can get extra food, which Sokka totally takes advantage of.

"What's the occasion?" Suki asks, as she sits down first to wipe off her makeup.

"Duh, it's us being great," Sokka tells her, pouring them tea while she begins undoing her armor.

"Wasn't that the occasion two days ago?" She pauses, seated in her corner, long enough to close her eyes and sip from her tea and Sokka can't help noticing how he can see a little bit of her calves under her skirt and they're really, really great, like, even greater than he remembered.

"Uh, remember how we saved the world?"

"Oh yeah." Suki looks up, grins, and Sokka barely has time to register the sparkle in her eye before she's launching herself at him, and how the hell does she not manage to spill anything? He doesn't know, why is he even thinking about this, she is making out with him and it's pretty much the best. She's stretched out on top of him, her hair brushing his shoulders -- he can feel a little bit of makeup that she missed, just under her ear, when he brushes his thumb there while he kisses her back. And man, her mouth, it tastes _so_ great, and --

Sokka's stomach snarls so loud that if he hadn't felt it, he'd probably be peeing himself at what a huge platypus-bear has to be lurking outside to have made a sound like that. They both freeze, and Sokka wishes there were a platypus-bear nearby, so he could just cover himself with stew and let it eat him. As it is, he contemplates throwing himself off the nearest ledge, of which there are plenty, because it's a freaking mountain.

And then Suki bursts out laughing and sits up. "I'm gonna allow that," she says, "because of _this_." She squeezes him through his pants, and Sokka considers just disemboweling himself with his sword right here, all over her stuff, for torturing him by making him choose.

But Suki gets up, picks up their bowls, and sits down next to him, and they both try to ignore the tent inside of their tent, by which he means the one in his pants.

Sokka has never eaten so fast in his life.


End file.
